


Cinnamon Kiss

by frameofreality



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Early Work, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Issues, Gay Aliens, Implied Sexual Content, Irken, M/M, Making Up, Romance, Why Did I Write This?, old fic, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Purple fight over snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Kiss

"I swear, they get shorter and shorter every day," Red grumbled as he walked (floated) around the empty bridge. The crew was performing maintenence while the ship steered itself to its next destination, away from Conventia where he and his co-ruler, Purple, had adressed several thousand Irkens on the impressive progress of Operation Impending Doom II. Well, Red had addressed them. Purple, on the other hand, had snuck away and eaten all of their after-speech snacks, but was paying the price with a stomachache as he lay down in their quarters.

"At least that means we'll be Tallest for awhile." Apparently he had gotten over it. Red watched with annoyance as the other floated over, one hand over his stomach. Well, maybe not completely.

"Of course we're going to be Tallest for a long time, there's not a single Irken even close to our height! They're so terribly short."

"I'm feeling a bit better. That stomachache was worth it, though. Those cookies were amazing, you should have had some!" The purple-eyed Irken enthused.

"I would have, but you ate them all." Red snapped, narrowing his ruby eyes. "Remember, I was actually doing what we were SUPPOSED to be doing, not stuffing my face like a worthless smeet!" They both took their snacks very seriously, and if either one of them didn't get their share, they were prone to short tempers. Not to mention violence.

"I asked if you wanted some and you said, 'Not now,'" he huffed.

"I was busy with the preparations! Besides, I didn't think you'd eat EVERYTHING!"

"You know I love snacks, Red!"

"I do, too, but you don't see me swallowing your share!" Red growled, getting in Purple's face.

"...Like you care if I get my share or not! All you care about is yourself," Red blinked as Purple gritted his teeth, "Ever since this operation started, you've been ignoring me more and more. I know we're busy, but you could at least acknowledge me." With that and a hateful glare at his co-ruler, Purple made his exit. Red lost his temper.

"WE'RE busy? Like you do anything around here, all you are is comic relief! I'm the only one making sure things don't fall apart!" Purple sure knew how to get under his skin. He was probably the only one who could anger him that fast, considering his patience. "We're trying to conquer the universe here and you're mad because I'm too busy to pay attention to and deal with you?"

No response. But he knew that he had hurt him, as close as they were, they could feel each other's emotions, each other's pain. Instead of checking on Purple, Red used the intercom to order food, tending to his rage.

It had been four days since their fight, and they had yet to say a word to each other. Needless to say, tensions on the bridge were high, and the crew didn't help matters any, being short and all. Though they stood (floated) beside each other, the stress flowing around them was nearly palpable, almost binding.

"You," Red suddenly spoke to a subordinate, his voice low, "Fetch me some snacks." The Irken obeyed, leaving and returning with two robotic dump trucks filled with food. Thinking his Tallest had ordered for both he and his co-ruler, he dumped the contents of the first dump truck at Red's feet. As he went to give the other to Purple, Red tripped him, causing the servant to fall on the lever so that Purple's snacks mingled with Red's. Purple hissed immediately, and the fool scurried away.

"Those are mine, Red!" he objected, baring his teeth.

"No, they're not. I specifically told him to get ME snacks, not you." Red smirked and reached down to grab the only cinnamon roll, one of Purple's absolute favourite snacks. He grinned wickedly at the other's reaction as he tilted his head and held it just above his mouth. The rest of the crew wisely left the bridge to let them sort it out. As the door closed behind the last one, Purple gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Red, if you know what's good for you, you'll give me that cinnamon roll." He looked up to glare at the other, and Red laughed mercilessly.

"If I know what's good for me? Oh, trust me, Pur, I know EXACTLY what's good for me..." He flashed a charming smile that almost caught Purple off guard. He went to take a bite of the treat, and Purple immediately tackled him with surprising speed. Red wasn't startled, more like he had been expecting such a move, and as such, managed to keep the roll in his hand and away from the other Irken as they fought.

They rolled about on the floor, each trying to get an advantage over the other. Purple managed to pin Red before getting kneed in the stomach, with just enough force to stun him temporarily. Smirking, red eyes flashing, he leaned forward and gently bit one of Purple's antennae, causing him to gasp in pain and pleasure. Red straddled his hips, waving the cinnamon roll in his face before jumping away and deploying the spider legs from his PAK. Crossing his arms over his chest, he dangled the sweet from his claws tauntingly.

Purple got up and extended his own spider legs, ensuing a semi-aerial battle as they dodged and feigned. Suddenly, Purple shot forward one of his mechanical legs to unbalance the red-eyed Irken, sending him plummeting from the cieling. He wasn't hurt, merely stunned, and Purple used this to his advantage as he dropped to the floor and pinned him against a wall.

"Apparently, you DON'T know what's good for you," he snarled. "Give me my cinnamon roll! I WANT my treat!"

"Oh, you want your treat, Pur?" Red mocked. He smirked evilly and shoved half of it into his mouth, causing Purple to gasp audibly, a look of horror on his face at the thought of losing his snack.

Without thinking, he shot forward and grabbed the other half of the pastry that was not in Red's mouth before they both bit off their share, their lips meeting with an electrifying spark. Purple thought hazily. They parted, Purple in shock, Red triumphant.

"Didn't I tell you I know what's good for me?" Red grinned devilishly before gently pulling Purple onto his lap as he sat down. "Next time, Pur," he murmured, his face close to the still-dazed Irken, "Don't eat my snacks. Next time, I may have to punish you much more harshly. He grabbed Purple's antennae and stroked them with his free hand, using his other to press Purple to his chest. This elicited a sigh of pleasure from him, and he laid his head on Red's chest.

"I don't know, Red," he mumbled against the other, "I did eat ALL of your snacks... Maybe I deserve a more severe punishment...?" He lifted his head and looked into Red's eyes, laughing. "Or...maybe I should punish you for eating the other half of my cinnamon roll!"

"What, you didn't like your treat?" Red grabbed the back of Purple's neck and forced him into a hard kiss, still using his free hand to rub his antennae. He broke away and grinned, eyes glinting. "This is fun. Maybe I should punish you more often..."


End file.
